Immunocytochemical techniques will be used to localize cyclic nucleotides, calmodulin, and protein kinases with a goal of understanding the regulation of cellular processes. Both fluorescence microscopy and electron microscopy will be used for observing the intracellular locations of these molecules. Specific areas of emphasis include the role of these second messengers in the regulation of ACTH action on adrenal cortex, in secretion, and in glucagon action on liver. Biochemical investigation of isolated adrenal cortex nuclei will be performed with the purpose of discovering the reasons why immunocytochemical charges are seen there following ACTH administration, and what effects the regulatory molecules have in this location.